


where wild roses grow

by nekrateholic



Series: soulmate au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Fluff, Kim Joonmyun | Suho-centric, M/M, don't be fooled by the title it has nothing to do with the song, literally 10k of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: Joonmyun isn't exactly looking forward to meeting his soulmate - but he does, and it's so much more than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt #1)

Joonmyun kicked the door to his apartment closed. It was a miracle none of the boxes in his hands had fallen yet - he was pretty sure he kept the one on top, well, on the top, through sheer force of will. He somehow managed to reach the sofa and just gave up, letting the boxes flood the surface. The clock across him read four in the afternoon, which left a total of three hours before Sehun dragged his sorry, lovesick ass for their annual Valentine’s romcom marathon. And the accompanying eat-all-the-chocolate fest.

Joonmyun pushed the boxes of chocolate aside and sprawled on the sofa. Three hours to kill and practise resisting the temptation to eat all the chocolate before Sehun even got there. 

The cuff of his left sleeve had ridden up and he stared at the soulmate mark - a little rosebud - that stood proudly on the side of his wrist, completely exposed. 

Valentine’s was always extra weird for him - people everywhere kept giving him pitiful looks when they saw his mark was incomplete and God forbid someone actually started a conversation. Joonmyun had long since automatized the “Yes, I’m single, no, I haven’t found my soulmate and no, I’m not looking for them.” talk. Usually that’s where he ended the small talk with strangers. His friends knew better than to continue.

It was extremely hard, trying to convince people that yes, being asexual is a thing, being aromantic is a thing and no, you really don’t find the entire concept of romantic relationships appealing. All the while the soulmate mark is glaring at them from the hand you’re waving in their face.

It used to bother him a lot more in high school, in college as well, but at some point he came to terms with the fact that he isn’t going to be like most people. The burning hatred towards his unknown soulmate became mere curiosity as to how was this going to work. A little regret, too - that he most likely couldn’t be the person his soulmate needed him to be. 

Sehun arrived a little after six - almost an hour early, which meant the lovesick situation was worse than Joonmyun expected. Sehun took his coat off and, yeah, of course. He was wearing short sleeves even though the weather was hardly warm enough for them. They did, however, show off perfectly the moon just above his elbow and the constellation of tiny stars that weaved around it and disappeared not too far away. Joonmyun could very well imagine Tao next to Sehun, the stars on his elbow picking up where Sehun’s left off, weaving around his arm, around his shoulder and the back of his neck, all the way to the matching moon behind his ear. Completed soulmarks were a beautiful thing.

“So, how’s rockstar boyfriend doing?”

Sehun frowned and went directly for the sea salt dark chocolate. “Good. The show should be wrapping up by now. We skyped before it started and I spent three hours stalking his fansites for videos. I decided I’m pathetic enough and here I am. Sorry I’m early.”

“It’s okay, more time for movies.” Joonmyun dug out the bag of DVDs from under all the chocolate and spread them out on the coffee table. “Okay, so. We have all the Cinderella Story movies plus the one with Lucy Hale, Legally Blonde, both parts of Camp Rock, Spectacular!, The Wedding Singer, all the Bridget Jones movies and Empire Records.”

Sehun snorted. “We can’t possibly watch all of that even with the extra hour. We probably can’t watch even half of them.”

Joonmyun shrugged. “I like variety.”

*

They were halfway past the second Bridget Jones movie when Sehun paused it. “Do you have more of the sea salt?”

“I still can’t believe you actually like that.” Joonmyun made a face as he reached for another one of the chocolates.

Sehun laughed. “It kind of reminds me of Australia for some reason, and I know he’s actually in New Zealand this time but - close enough.”

“Yeah, I know.” Joonmyun smiled and Sehun snuggled up to him, then remembered they still hadn’t unpaused the movie and grumbled the whole ten seconds it took him to do it.

*

“I don’t get it.” Luhan had once said, back when they weren’t exactly friends yet. “Why do you marathon cheesy romantic movies on Valentine’s when you… are what you are?”

Joonmyun had sighed. “Being aromantic does not mean I’m allergic to romance. I like seeing other people happy and romance generally has that effect on most. It just so happens that I’m not most people.”

“Okay.” had replied Luhan and that had been that. No more questions, no weird looks when he thought Joonmyun wasn’t looking. It had been a turning point in their friendship.

*

“I really miss him, Joonmyun.” Hilary Duff was being her awesome self on screen, but both of them had seen the movie so many times they could probably say her lines along with her. Sehun was staring at the ceiling.

Joonmyun threaded his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “I know, baby. You wanna stay the night?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, go change into something comfier and I’ll get the bed ready for you.” he gently pushed Sehun off him and stopped his protests before they even started. “Don’t even think about the couch, you know I’ll wake up earlier than you and I know how you hate mornings.”

Sehun gave up without much fight. It was useless, anyway. They’d had this conversation nearly every Valentine’s Tao spent away from home and it always ended the same way.

*

Joonmyun was just finishing making breakfast in the kitchen the next morning when the doorbell rang. Sehun was still asleep and Joonmyun rushed to answer before the sound woke him up.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Tao featuring a giant bouquet of roses. He had eyebags dark enough to look drawn on and his hair was a mess, but his smile was bright like the stars on his neck. Joonmyun stepped aside so Tao could come in.

“Is he still asleep?”

“Of course.” Joonmyun smiled. He went to pick up his keys and a messenger bag. “There are pancakes in the fridge for when you two wake up later. Coffee is where it always is and I’ll be back sometime during the afternoon. Please don’t have sex on my bed.” Joonmyun finished with a grimace and Tao laughed.

“Not making promises.” The laughter fell away and Tao smiled. “Thank you. For everything. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Joonmyun snorted. “The same, in your own apartment, probably. Without the bonus breakfast option.”  He raised a hand to stop Tao’s protest and smiled back at him. “I know, I know. You’re welcome. And I’m off now. Have fun!”

He shrugged his coat on and closed the door to Tao’s amused “You’re contradicting yourself!”

*

Joonmyun walked a full block away from his apartment before he stopped to consider his options. It was close to 9:30 in the morning and Tao and Sehun would probably rise to meet the world around noon. Adding a few hours for them to be grossly cute during breakfast, Joonmyun had at least five hours to kill.

He had planned to spend them in a random café with the book he had in his bag, but now that he was actually about to do that, five hours stuck in the same place, that is not home, seemed more of a horror story than anything. He decided to have his coffee and then take a walk, maybe do some early birthday shopping. Sehun’s birthday was the earliest he could justify buying a present for, and he was the easiest, as well. Sehun had been taking guitar lessons for two months now so he could surprise Tao with a song for his birthday, and the logical part of Joonmyun screamed for him to buy Sehun a guitar. It had the added complication that Tao didn’t and shouldn’t know Sehun was taking lessons, but that was a problem for later.

Most of the quiet, cute cafés down the street he usually liked were just opening and Joonmyun felt weird to just wait for the employee to show up so he could burst inside and start demanding things. So Joonmyun went into the first café that said working hours start at eight - even though it was one he wasn’t familiar with. It did have the added bonus of a music shop right across it, though.

He went in and smiled at the half-asleep barista. He looked like he hadn’t seen a bed in a while and Joonmyun felt sorry for him.

He gave the barista an apologetic smile. “A latte, please. And, um. A cupcake?”

The barista - his name tag read Jongin - smiled back. It was genuine too, even if his eyebags could rival Tao’s. “I suggest the red velvet, it’s a little heavy, but it’s my favorite.” 

Joonmyun nodded a yes and took out his wallet. He didn’t have the heart to tell the boy he didn’t exactly like red velvet anything. 

He decided to stay at the counter and keep Jongin company while he was making is drink. He learned Jongin is finishing college, with music as a major but that he wanted to teach little kids how to dance, maybe. He reminded Joonmyun a lot of Sehun, even if Jongin seemed a lot shyer. There was just this aura of cute, someone Joonmyun could imagine cuddling with in front of a movie. (He would never call Sehun cute to his face, though. He’d never live it down.)

When Jongin handed him the latte and the plate with a cupcake on it, Joonmyun saw the soulmark inked into the skin of his pointer finger. It was an interesting one and Joonmyun hadn’t realized he was staring until Jongin cleared his throat.

“I really hope we touch somewhere far away from my fingers.” He smiled and waved off Joonmyun’s apology before he could even begin it. “I’ve always loved completed soulmarks and it would be such a pity if they get all the cool ink.”

Maybe Joonmyun was supposed to keep the small talk, but soulmates were not exactly a thing he wanted to talk about with strangers, even if they were adorable sleepy baristas.

He smiled at Jongin and headed to a small window table, already thinking about his book.

*

When he was done with his latte and getting to concentrate on the book was getting harder by the second, Joonmyun got up, waved Jongin goodbye and crossed the street. He carefully pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by a bright “Hello!”

The shop assistant was a tall man, taller than Tao probably, and Joonmyun, for the upteenth cursed his own height. The guy had dark red hair, a wide smile and an attitude way livelier than a person usually had after the day that people supposedly spent celebrating. Or drowning their loneliness. Or drowning someone else’s, in Joonmyun’s case.

“Uh,” he started intelligently. The assistant - his name tag read “Chanyeol” - smiled encouragingly. “I’m looking for a guitar?”

Chanyeol laughed “You’ve come to the right place, then. Do you have something specific in mind?” Joonmyun’s expression must have been terrified, because he hurried to continue, “It’s okay if you don’t. A gift?”

Joonmyun sighed. “Am I that obvious?”

“Kind of, yeah.” Chanyeol laughed again and motioned for Joonmyun to follow him to the guitar rack. There weren’t that many to begin with - the shop wasn’t that big. “Do you know if he plays classic, electric? Acoustic?”

Joonmyun stared. “Uh. I think classic?”

“Good, good.” Chanyeol took a guitar off the rack and showed it to Joonmyun. “This is our most popular one. It’s good to take in mind size and form when you buy guitars, so it would be comfortable to play, but since this isn’t really possible in your case, why don’t you just hold it for a sec? Try to see if your person will feel okay with it.”

Chanyeol handed him the guitar and Joonmyun tried very hard not to be awkward but - he hadn’t handled a guitar before, okay, and that’s what he blames for almost dropping the neck and bumping Chanyeol’s fingers with his own and - everything stopped for a second. The noise of the street outside, the soft music playing in the shop - everything died down. It only lasted for a second but when Joonmyun came to it, Chanyeol was holding the guitar firmly with the same shocked expression Joonmyun could feel on his own face. A second later, to his horror, he watched as his soulmark bloomed, a wild rose growing around it, complete with tiny thorns and loose petals and weaving itself around his wrist, his fingers. It faded away on his ring finger and continued on Chanyeol’s pointer, weaving around his wrist and disappearing somewhere up his sleeve.

“Well,” Chanyeol said, after putting the guitar back in its place. “This is awkward.”

*

A little later, during Chanyeol’s lunch break, they went to the same coffee shop Joonmyun had been in the morning. He tried to not find it ironic. There was another barista behind the counter now, although Jongin was still there - running around and cleaning tables. He waved at Joonmyun when he saw him.

Chanyeol came back with their coffees - a straight black one for Joonmyun this time, because sometimes one just needed a straight black coffee. Chanyeol had a hazelnut latte with whipped cream plus a cupcake. Again, Joonmyun tried not to find it ironic.

Chanyeol snorted as he slid Joonmyun’s coffee towards him. “Some soulmates we are.” Joonmyun was preparing himself for the big I’m-not-attracted-to-people-in-that-way speech when Chanyeol interrupted his train of thought. “This really is awkward. How do people do this, it’s so much easier in the movies.”

Joonmyun just stared at him. All he managed was a quiet “Um.”

“You know, maybe we should try talking, first. Get to know each other.”

Joonmyun kept staring. He didn’t have the heart to start the sexuality speech. Not now, at least. Chanyeol seemed like such a likeable, genuine person - Joonmyun had the feeling they’d have become good friends, if it wasn’t for the - soulmate drama. 

“Yeah.” He smiled, because he was a masochist, apparently. “We should.”

*

Joonmyun was now walking home with Chanyeol’s number saved in his phone and a promise for another lunch date the next day.

When he checked the time it was almost three in the afternoon. Possibly too early, but not unreasonably so, to go home. The kids were going to have to deal with the company.

The smell of coffee welcomed Joonmyun when he opened the door and he smiled when he saw Sehun and Tao curled up on the couch, watching a movie much like he and Sehun had last night. Only he could hear the unmistakable voice of Selena Gomez, which meant they were on Another Cinderella Story. Joonmyun was almost offended they had started without him.

Sehun paused the movie and blinked sleepily at him. “Did you bring us muffins?”

Joonmyun took his coat off and was about to say that no, he didn’t, because he’s not actually his mother, but then there were two loud, matching gasps. It was like a mock imitation of a scene from any of the movies they had seen the day before.

Joonmyun laughed, then looked around, then - oh. He looked at his hands, at his soulmark - now fully completed with wild roses weaving around both his arms and probably his shoulders too, because he’d bumped Chanyeol’s right hand and his own soulmark was on the left wrist.

“Oh. Well, that happened.”

*

“So...” Tao said hesitantly a little later, when Joonmyun had retold the entire morning. Except for what Chanyeol actually did for a living, of course. “How does it… Feel?”

Sehun kicked Tao in the shins. Joonmyun didn’t see the action, but Tao’s pained whine was enough of a tell. He smiled at Sehun. “It’s okay. And no, Tao, it doesn’t change anything. I still have no desire to date anyone, sleep with anyone, do anything like that with anyone.”

Tao, at least, looked apologetic, but Joonmyun really didn’t feel like dealing with all this. Thankfully, Sehun knew him well enough to realize that. “C’mon,” he said, nudging Tao. “I think we abused his hospitality enough, time to go home.” He kicked Tao again, but while Joonmyun saw the action this time, Tao didn’t make a sound.

*

Joonmyun busied himself with cleaning. He washed the dishes that, unsurprisingly, none of the two lovebirds deemed necessary to wash, changed the sheets on his bed just in case, took out the thrash. He quickly ran out of things to do, though, and the entire ordeal was still stuck in his head. He had the weird urge to call Chanyeol and talk to him about it, but that was not possible - Chanyeol was, after all, the root of the problem. He texted Luhan instead.

Luhan arrived almost an hour later. “I hope this is important because I told people at the office I have a family emergency.”

Joonmyun silently showed his arms. His sleeves were rolled up, but even without that the wild roses were hard to miss. He thought Luhan might have stopped breathing for a second.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Joonmyun sighed and Luhan settled quietly next to him on the couch. “I met him earlier today in a music store - I was trying to pick out a guitar for Sehun, sucked at it and he tried to help - we bumped hands.” Luhan didn’t say anything, but Joonmyun could feel he had his undivided attention. “We went to a café and... the thing is, Lu, he’s really cool. I like him, I really do, but - not like that.” He took a deep breath. “I just keep imagining the moment I tell him that no, I’m not attracted to you that way and I don’t want to do the things you probably want me to do with you and -”

“Hey.” Luhan interrupted gently. “It’s not that bad. You knew this would happen.”

“I just. I don’t want to break his heart.” Joonmyun sighed again. “I don’t want him to hate me.”

Luhan patted the space next to him and Joonmyun shuffled closer, leaning his head on Luhan’s shoulder. “He probably won’t.” Luhan said, petting Joonmyun’s hair. “You have a soulmate for a reason. They are supposed to understand you. Love you for who you are.”

“And I can’t love him the way he wants to be loved.”

“There isn’t just one type of love, Joonmyun.” Luhan’s free hand absently rubbed the top of his cheekbone, where his soulmark - a g clef - was placed. “And if he really does hate you, he doesn’t deserve you. And we’ll make a soulmate haters club - because yours is an asshole and mine refuses to show up for so long.”

Finally, this made Joonmyun laugh. “You’re not that old!”

“Hey,” Luhan replied. “I’m already considering my retirement plans.”

“You’re such a liar.” Joonmyun laughed again. When it died down, he said, still smiling. “Thank you.”

Luhan smiled back. “Anytime, love.”

*

“Okay.” Joonmyun said to himself. He took one more look around - the apartment was squeaky clean, every little thing was in it’s place. As per Luhan’s advice, he’d texted Chanyeol the day before, asking to make their lunch date a dinner date instead. After a shitload of second guessing and hesitation, the place of the meet up was decided to be Joonmyun’s home. It was going to be easier with the potential emotional breakdowns. Joonmyun just really hoped the universe didn’t gift him with a serial killer soulmate.

Chanyeol arrived a little after five - when his shift ended, as he said. 

When Joonmyun opened the door, he was met with a giant bouquet of red roses and Chanyeol looking extremely uncomfortable.

“I, um.”

Joonmyun stared at the flowers, the impending fear of the Talk growing more and more. Chanyeol seemed to sense his uneasiness, because he quickly hid the bouquet behind him.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do and I asked around and oh Lord I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Yixing. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Joonmyun shook his head quickly. It wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault he didn’t know. “You can give me flowers, it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Chanyeol hesitantly showed the flowers again. Joonmyun took them with a smile that wasn’t as forced as he thought it would be and led Chanyeol towards the living room. “Uh. Would you like some coffee? Tea? Or… I’m not sure what else I have.”

Chanyeol laughed. Somehow, the tension between them started dissipating. “Coffee is okay.”

Joonmyun went to brew it, praying to the the universe and maybe the coffee itself that everything went smoothly. He didn’t even think before dumping a total of three creamers into Chanyeol’s. It only occurred to him it might’ve been a mistake when he saw Chanyeol’s raised eyebrows when he took a sip.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t ask-”

“No, it’s okay.” Chanyeol laughed. “I was just surprised you made it this way. Do you drink it like that too?”

Joonmyun laughed too. “Yeah, most of the time. When I’m home, anyway” He took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Look, I...” Chanyeol looked up from from his cup and Joonmyun tried to not let the panic take over. “I have to tell you something. It might be a little weird to start with that right off the bat but better safe than sorry and - I’m asexual? And aromantic, and -” He laughed again and it sounded fake even to his own ears. “I don’t know why I phrased this as a question, I know I am. Which basically means… I can’t be your partner? It’s just - that relationship, romance thing. It’s not my thing.”

Chanyeol stayed quiet for what feels like an eternity.Then, slowly, his face broke into the same big, happy smile that Joonmyun saw when they first met.

“This makes so much sense!” He said excitedly, arms flailing. The coffee sloshed in his mug and Joonmyun winced at the thought of stains on his beautiful cream couch. “Wait, I have to show you something,” Chanyeol grabbed the hem of his jeans, tugging down and Joonmyun had just enough time to feel the beginnings of horror flood his system - forget the serial killer, maybe his soulmate is just a crazy pervert. Then he saw it. Just under the waistband of Chanyeol’s underwear, on his right hip - there was a sparrow the size of a baby fist. Joonmyun’s first thought was - oh, a tattoo. But it wasn’t. It was another soulmark.

“I don’t get it.” Joonmyun said quietly. He expected drama - screaming, tears, probably. Chanyeol with a broken heart. Chanyeol hating him. Not this.

“It seems so simple, though!” Chanyeol exclaimed and his smile was impossibly bigger. “You have no desire for a partner, so the universe decided to give you a best friend instead. I think. I hope? You seem like a very nice person. I suppose this other person is my - uh, other kind of soulmate? Romantic? Since you are apparently my platonic one? I have so much research to do. But man, how did I get so lucky?!”

Joonmyun placed his mug on the coffee table and settled back. It couldn’t be that easy, could it?

“It can’t be that easy.”

“Of course it can.” Chanyeol said as he fixed his jeans. “It’s supposed to be easy. You know, I was so worried - I thought there was something wrong with me. A friend of mine recently found his soulmate and couldn’t shut up about everything from her hobbies as a child to her body and all the unnecessary details about their private life nobody wants to know. Her everything, for  _ weeks _ . Weeks, man. And here I was with absolutely no desire to do any frickle-frackling activities with you whatsoever.”

“I’m not sure if I’m more concerned by the fact that you thought there’s something wrong with you or that you just used “frickle-frackle” in an actual sentence.” Joonmyun said, completely serious, and Chanyeol laughed.

He took back his mug and the coffee sloshed again. Thankfully the stain danger seemed to have passed. “I think we’re going to get along great.”

*

“Of course, we have to meet him.” Sehun stated on breakfast the next morning. He and Tao (who apologized profusely for fifteen minutes straight) had invited themselves over when Joonmyun texted Sehun the night before.

Joonmyun snorted. “Of course.”

“Luhan should come too.” Tao continued, while trying and failing to make his bacon cooperate. “This Chanyeol person should be given the “If you hurt him” talk and I feel like Luhan is the only one who can actually pull off being intimidating among us.”

Joonmyun raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a thing people do to actual couples?”

“Nah,” Sehun answered this time. “I agree with Tao on this one. He is going to be an important person in your life whether you’re a couple or not. He should be aware we’re coming for him if he fucks up.”

“I can destroy his social life if he does anything stupid.” Tao said when he finally gave up on the bacon. He went for the eggs instead.

Sehun choked on his. “Tao, baby, you know I love and support everything you do, but you’re not that famous yet.”

Tao sniffed indignantly and threw his bacon at him. Sehun dodged, laughing and Joonmyun shook his head. “Children, please don’t turn my kitchen into a warzone.”

*

Chanyeol was waiting for them in front of the bar they’d agreed on. Joonmyun felt a little bad for him, since he was all alone while both Sehun and Tao, with an additional Luhan, were with Joonmyun.

Joonmyun gave him a hug and it almost didn’t feel awkward. “I thought you’d be with a friend?”

“Yeah, me too. He’s running late.” Chanyeol laughed. He did that a lot, Joonmyun suspected and he could feel himself getting used to it. It was a nice thought, having someone who is constantly that positive in your life. Nothing seemed to phase him and he acted like he’s known Joonmyun’s friends forever, even if they met literally two minutes ago.

“Come on,” Chanyeol said as he led them inside. “I booked a table.”

The bar was not empty enough to be dull but it wasn’t crowded enough to be annoying either. Joonmyun was enjoying himself. They had just settled in when an out of breath man all but crashed into their table. Chanyeol face palmed.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I ran into the weirdest old lady on the bus and she wouldn’t stop telling me about her grandchildren and how I look like one of them and-”

“Yixing.” Chanyeol interrupted. His face was a mixture between pained and amused.

“Oh, right!” The man - Yixing - turned to the rest of them. “Hi, my name is Yixing, nice to meet all of you and I’m really sorry I was late, it’s just-”

“Yixing.” Chanyeol sighed again.

“Okay, okay, I’m shutting up. Anyone want drinks?” 

Sehun and Tao were extremely pleased it was not them who had to do it, so they happily told him their drinks of choice along with the introductions. Luhan was uncharacteristically quiet. He waved off the drinks question and just introduced himself. Joonmyun barely waited for Yixing to set off for the bar before he nudged Luhan.

“You think he’s hot.” He spoke quietly, so he wouldn’t be heard by the others. If Tao got even a whiff of that, he’d make Luhan’s life hell.

Luhan huffed. “What do you know about hot anyway.”

“That’s rude, Luhan, and I am disappointed by you.” Luhan flipped him off but Joonmyun wasn’t ready to drop it yet. He watched Yixing struggle to balance all five drinks and nudged Luhan again. “Come on, go help him.”

Luhan rolled his eyes but got up anyway. Joonmyun watched him go and - Yixing stepped back the moment Luhan stepped forward, their hips bumped and Yixing dropped all the bottles. The next few minutes were a frenzy of Luhan apologizing to Yixing and Yixing apologizing to the unamused bartender. In the end, they got new drinks, Luhan took three of them and  headed for the table, Yixing right behind him. Luhan dumped the bottles in front of Chanyeol and flopped next to Joonmyun.

“I don’t think I’m feeling too well.” He said with his face in his hands. “I might head home early.”

When he looked up the whole table went quiet. Luhan looked around - everyone was staring at him.

“Please,” Tao said, eyes never leaving Luhan’s face. “Let me tell him.”

Luhan scrunched up his nose. “Tell me what?”

“Luhan, your soulmark is completed.”

A few things happened all at once then. Luhan slapped a hand on his cheekbone, Chanyeol snickered and Yixing lifted his legs in Chanyeol’s lap, scrambling to pull up his pant leg. A very familiar g clef sat on his ankle, now complete with a blank staff disappearing up his leg.  

Joonmyun quickly got the hint and got up when Chanyeol not-at-all subtly pushed Yixing off their side of the booth. Joonmyun took Yixing’s place before he could have time to react and enjoyed Luhan’s betrayed expression from afar.

Chanyeol nudged him gently. “I bet you didn’t expect that when you suggested we meet each other’s friends.”

“Nope,” Joonmyun laughed. Luhan was looking very awkward and Yixing was trying to trace all the visible notes on Luhan’s face. “I definitely didn’t.”

*

“You look happy.” Joonmyun says at work about a week after that. Luhan had taken the previous day off and was now sporting a permanent, weirdly fond expression and a handmade bracelet.

“I am.” Luhan smiled and it made him look so much younger. He rubbed his cheekbone, where the music staff now began. “Yixing wants to write a song about us and have it tattooed over the soulmarks.”

Joonmyun smiled back. “What if there isn’t enough space, though?”

That had Luhan laughing. “It circles my neck, my torso and Yixing’s entire left leg. Trust me, space isn’t an issue.” Luhan paused. His next words were a lot quieter. “He wants us to move in together. He’s so… Impulsive. Do you think it’s too early?”

“Oh, most definitely. And I’d try to convince you, too. But you want to.” Joonmyun didn’t make it a question. Luhan nodded anyway. “I think a little impulsiveness might be good for you. The universe meant for you two to be together, after all.”

“Yeah,” Luhan rubbed his cheekbone again. “I suppose it did.”

*

Even though everything happened so fast, or maybe precisely because of that, it didn’t feel real for Joonmyun until a few months after that.

He didn’t know how he ended up on Chanyeol’s doorstep. Logically, he should’ve gone to Sehun. Sehun knew him longer, Sehun would’ve known what’s wrong from the second he saw him. And yet, there he was, ringing Chanyeol’s doorbell. He didn’t even know if Chanyeol was working today.

Turned out, he wasn’t.

“Hey-” Chanyeol opened the door with his usual smile, but one look at Joonmyun and his face turned serious. “What’s wrong?” He motioned for Joonmyun to go in and Joonmyun silently followed him to the kitchen. 

“Talk to me.”

“I...” Joonmyun took a deep breath. Maybe he should’ve gone to Sehun after all. “So, my family situation is kind of weird.” Chanyeol nodded and Joonmyun took another deep breath before continuing. “My parents have mostly accepted the fact that they aren’t going to be grandparents. They are not exactly supportive but it’s not like they’ve disowned me, either. And… I’m sorry, could you make me a coffee?”

Chanyeol jumped on his feet immediately. “Of course, sorry. I’m the worst host.”

Joonmyun laughed and watched as Chanyeol fumbled with the coffee maker. He already felt a little better -. he wondered if it’s the fact that Chanyeol is his soulmate or the fact that he is - well, Chanyeol.

“There you go.” Chanyeol put the mug in front of him and Joonmyun couldn’t help but smile at the amount of creamer in it.

“Thank you.” 

Chanyeol looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah, okay. Sorry. So. My parents are okay but my grandparents. Man, I love them, but my grandma always has this look of - I don’t know, have you experienced it? When someone thinks you have no idea what you’re talking about and agrees just to appease you. Like a little kid. Even if what you’re talking about is, you know, yourself. It’s so frustrating. And - ” Joonmyun left the mug, because his hands were starting to shake. “I visited them today with my parents, if you can’t tell. My grandparents, I mean. Grandma was so excited when she saw my completed soulmark and when I told her that no, this doesn’t really change anything, she told me I’m getting too old to be playing games now and.” 

Chanyeol scooted his chair over and Joonmyun leaned his head on his shoulder. When Joonmyun stayed quiet for too long, Chanyeol said a, “And?”

Joonmyun squeezed his eyes shut. “The worst part is - I expected that. It was annoying, yes, but I was ready for it. What I wasn’t ready for was the disappointed look my mom had as she was trying to calm grandma down. Chanyeol.” Joonmyun looked up, in Chanyeol’s eyes. Then he leaned his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Chanyeol, am I a fuck up?”

“Oh baby. You’ll never be a fuck up. Like,” Chanyeol flailed his hands - a habit Joonmyun had grown fond of over the little time they knew each other. “I may not know you long enough to give accurate arguments to prove my point, but! Look at you. You have a successful career, friends who adore you, you have me. How is that fucking up? I can’t pretend I know what you have to go through - because I don’t. But I know I admire what you are, because you’re so - you. Even if you have a weird sense of style.”

“Hey!” Joonmyun mock slapped him. “Just because my apartment doesn’t look like a gypsy wagon.”

“Are you implying that  _ my _ apartment looks like a gypsy wagon? What’s wrong with gypsy wagons anyway?”

“Nothing’s wrong with gypsy wagons! I just don’t want to live in one.” Joonmyun said and tried not to laugh at Chanyeol’s exaggeratedly offended expression. 

“You mean they have more than two colors which is way too much for Your Stylish Highness.”

Joonmyun banged his head on the table. “I mean - are you trying to make me mad? Because it’s not working.”

Chanyeol gave up on the pretence and laughed as well, then gently poked Joonmyun in the ribs. “I’m trying to get you to smile. And it is working. You know,” he said when Joonmyun stopped grinning like an idiot. “One day, when I meet my other soulmate and we have ten sniffy, screaming kids, we’ll go visit your mother with our gypsy wagon and she’ll regret ever wanting grandchildren.”

Joonmyun laughed. And laughed, and laughed. Until there were tears in his eyes and until he wasn’t really sure whether the tears were from laughter only. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

*

“What.” Joonmyun blinked at the door. He rubbed his eyes, blinked some more, but the image of a way too chipper Chanyeol featuring a healthy amount of plastic bags at his door at seven o’clock on a Sunday did not disappear. 

“I thought we could get breakfast together. It’s my day off today and I knew you’re home, so why not?”

Joonmyun counted to ten in his head. “Park Chanyeol, why are you even awake at seven in the morning on a Sunday?”

“Hm?” Chanyeol didn’t even pause as he puttered around Joonmyun’s kitchen. Joonmyun briefly wondered when they got so comfortable around each other. And whether it was a soulmate thing or… A Chanyeol thing. “I’ve been meaning to get up early to see the sunrise for a while now.” Chanyeol began and Joonmyun just dragged himself to a kitchen table. If Chanyeol wanted breakfast, he could make it himself. “I couldn’t fall asleep after that, so I thought we could use the time. We haven’t seen each other in ages.”

“We saw each other four days ago.” Joonmyun pushed away the mug Chanyeol offered him. “And get the coffee away from me, breakfast comes first, you unhealthy heathen.” 

Chanyeol laughed and pushed a paper bag in front of Joonmyun. “There’s this awesome bakery a few blocks from home, I got us croissants. I had forgotten you have the mentality of an old man, grandpa Joonmyun.”

“I think you’re mistaking me for Luhan.” Joonmyun said, waving a croissant in Chanyeol’s direction.

Chanyeol huffed. “Oh, please, Luhan has a Yixing now, one does not simply maintain a grandpa mentality on Yixing’s watch. At the very least, he has to make sure Yixing doesn’t accidentally kill himself on a daily basis.”

“Isn’t that what grandpas usually do, though? Watch out for their grandchildren?”

“Yeah, sure,” Chanyeol snorted. “However, there’s also the fact that Luhan and Yixing probably fuck on a daily basis, too.”

Joonmyun choked on the croissant. “This is most definitely not a conversation I want to be having at ass o’clock in the morning. Or any other time, really.”

Chanyeol pushed the coffee mug towards Joonmyun again. “You know, sometimes I’m really convinced you’re a boring, old man. But then I remember that time you set your colleague’s homepage to a LMGTFY link for platonic soulmates when he gave you shit for the completed soulmark.”

Joonmyun smiled. “His face was priceless.”

“Anyway!” Chanyeol exclaimed, stuffing an entire croissant in his mouth.

“Please,” Joonmyun said before Chanyeol could say anything more. “Please chew before you continue that sentence.”

Chanyeol laughed, choked a little, then swallowed and went on. “Yesterday, when I was walking home, I saw this and it made me think of us. I couldn’t resist, I got one for each of us.” He opened another plastic bag. Inside, there was a wide, square box wrapped in light blue.

Joonmyun unwrapped the box and stared at it. It was a wall clock - the mechanism was hidden behind a rather big, pink rose in bloom. Instead of numbers, it had twelve rose stems that were made to imitate growing out of the center rose. All of them were still buds, except for those for 12, 3, 6 and 9, which were in bloom as well. All in all, it was very cheesy. Joonmyun said, “Um.”

“I know, I know.” Chanyeol waved a hand. “I know it doesn’t fit in your I’m-boring-and-I-hate-bright-colors apartment but it’s an us thing and you’re going to like it. I mean, we’re going to match!”

“My apartment is not boring!” Joonmyun squeaked indignantly. “It’s classy!”

“Yeah, well. Now it’s classy with a splash of color.”

Joonmyun refused to admit it to himself, much less to Chanyeol, but he actually liked the thing.

*

“It’s… Eye-catching.” Luhan said, when Joonmyun showed him a picture of the rose clock the following day at work. “Maybe a little color is good for you.”

Joonmyun narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to turn my own words against me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Luhan said, expression blank. Joonmyun could see the mischievous glint in his eyes, though. He rolled his eyes.

“Yixing really is having an effect on you.”

“Speaking of Yixing,” Luhan said and it spoke a lot that he didn’t even try to deny it. “You know he’s an actor, yes?” Joonmyun raised an eyebrow. Luhan never failed to “accidentally” forget flyers for whatever play Yixing was taking part in everywhere in the office. “He is casted in a musical and the premiere is on Saturday. Please come? Chanyeol is coming as well.”

“Are you trying to bribe me with my own soulmate?”

“Oops.” Luhan turned to his desk, suddenly very focused on his work. Joonmyun counted to five in his head and, sure, Luhan turned back around. “You are coming though, right?”

Joonmyun rolled his eyes again. “Of course I am.”

*

As per Luhan’s instructions both Chanyeol and Joonmyun were waiting at the theater’s back entrance. 

“Text him again.” Chanyeol said for the millionth time. It was still autumn in everyone’s book but the nights had gotten progressively colder and it wasn’t fun to be out in a light jacket.

Joonmyun glared. “I literally texted him two minutes ago. Why don’t you text Yixing?  _ He’s _ the one playing in the musical.”

Chanyeol was spared the need to retort because right then, the door swung open. A very unamused actor, halfway in his costume, glared at both of them. He opened his mouth to say something, then his eyes landed on Chanyeol. To Joonmyun’s horror, the actor gave Chanyeol the world’s slowest once-over, with extra lingering on his completed soulmark. Joonmyun got the same treatment, but if Chanyeol’s once-over was appreciative, Joonmyun’s had quite a different feel to it. He could feel Chanyeol going defensive beside him.

“I’m assuming you’re Joonmyun. Luhan sent me to fetch you.” The actor said. If Joonmyun had expected hostility, he got none of that. The actor’s voice was polite, maybe a little exasperated and his eyes kept glancing back at Chanyeol. At Joonmyun’s nod, he fully turned to Chanyeol. “And you are?”

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Joonmyun shoulders. “Resident soulmate and the splash of color in his life.” Chanyeol stated, completely serious. The actor stared for what felt like hours, then, finally, his face broke in a smile.

“You’re cute. But I was asking for your name.”

All the hostility that Chanyeol might’ve tried to convey drained away like water. Joonmyun was almost sure he blushed, too. “Uh. I’m Chanyeol.”

“Oh, Yixing’s friend. Cool, cool. I’m Kyungsoo. Come in.” He went inside and held the door open for them, waiting until both of them were in before he started down the corridor. “Have either of you ever been backstage?”

Chanyeol seemed to have lost his voice, thought process and possibly his mind, because he kept switching between staring at Kyungsoo’s back and his ass with seemingly no comprehension that a conversation was taking place. Joonmyun really wanted to facepalm.

“No, not really.” He said when it was evident Chanyeol didn’t plan on pitching in. “Luhan’s blackmail usually only goes as far as making us actually attend the show. I suppose it’s somewhat of a special occasion now, since it’s Yixing’s first musical.”

“Not a theater person then?” Kyungsoo asked, though there was nothing judgemental in his voice.

Joonmyun shrugged. “Not really. Although, I must admit, I’m starting to appreciate it more and more. Please don’t tell Luhan I said that.”

Kyungsoo laughed and Chanyeol shivered next to Joonmyun. Joonmyun subtly nudged him, enough that Chanyeol stopped staring at Kyungsoo’s back for a change. Just in time, too, because in a second they reached the dressing room.

Inside, it was a little crowded - there were around ten actors in various stages of costume and make-up. Yixing, still in his normal clothes, was reciting lines in the corner with Luhan quietly listening next to him.

“It’s going to get even more hectic soon, since the audience is starting to gather.” Kyungsoo said apologetically.

“No, it’s okay. Maybe we should just go take our seats.” Joonmyun replied. He nudged Chanyeol because he was, once again, staring at Kyungsoo.

He managed to mutter a, “Yeah, that.” Kyungsoo was nice enough to try and hide his smile.

Joonmyun sighed. “Could you tell Luhan we went ahead?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kyungsoo said and waved them off before returning to - probably finish his make-up, or something.

Outside, when they finally found their seats, Joonmyun dug an accusing finger in Chanyeol’s ribs. “You’re so smitten, it’s actually sad to watch.”

“I am not!” Chanyeol exclaimed. Then, a little quieter, “Was it that obvious?”

“Yeah, it kind of was.” When Chanyeol’s face fell, Joonmyun rubbed his knee in what he hoped was a comforting way. “If it makes it any better, he might have looked interested, too? At least, I think so.”

Chanyeol sighed. “He’s so out of my league.”

“Hey,” Joonmyun smiled. “Why the long face? I’m way out of your league and we ended up soulmates.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Your way of comforting me is so weird.” 

“Almost like a gypsy wagon?”

At that, Chanyeol burst out laughing. “Almost.”

*

The audience was already starting to disperse when Luhan finally showed up.

“You were supposed to show up before the actual show, you know that, right?” Joonmyun said, but there was no actual heat in his voice. Luhan looked rumpled enough to make every annoyed thought fly out of Joonmyun’s brain.

“I’m sorry,” Luhan said hastily, hugging both of them. “One of the stage techs’ wife went into labor and he had to go minutes before the start. I’ve been backstage for a while now, Yixing asked me to stay and help.”

“You could have texted.” Chanyeol grumbled but Joonmyun suspected it has more to do with him being unable to deal with Kyungsoo prancing around the stage in a 90th century outfit for an hour and a half, than actual annoyance.

Luhan gave him a look. “I’m sorry. Come on now, I’m going to introduce you to the rest of the actors.”

*

“Baby,” Yixing sighed the second Luhan showed up backstage. A moment later he was already hanging off him. “We are going for celebratory burgers and I am buying yours because you’re a life-saver.” 

Luhan laughed and wrapped a hand around Yixing’s waist and it seemed he’d completely forgotten why they came back there. Joonmyun cleared his throat.

“Oh, right!” Luhan said immediately, voice sheepish. “I wanted Joonmyun and Chanyeol to meet the others.”

Yixing tilted his head in their direction. “Well, they will. In the burger place.” And with that he dragged Luhan towards the exit.

Chanyeol stared after them. “Was Luhan always this… Easily distracted?”

“Believe it or not, no.” Joonmyun said with a sigh. He followed them a second later, Chanyeol right behind him. “Yixing is a special case.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Of course he is.”

It turned out the burger place they were talking about wasn’t that far, so everyone decided to walk - which meant, Luhan and Yixing were hurrying ahead, Kyungsoo and three other guys were walking a few paces behind them and then, there were Joonmyun and Chanyeol, awkwardly following in the back. Joonmyun tried not to imagine strangling anyone.

“Okay, so - Kyungsoo you already met,” Yixing started cheerfully, when Luhan was sent to order. “These are Jongdae, Baekhyun and Minseok.” Jongdae made a little wave and Baekhyun and Minseok saluted them when Joonmyun introduced himself and Chanyeol.

Chanyeol had managed to keep most of his cool, even though, due to an unfortunate turn of events, he had to be squished next to Kyungsoo on the table. Joonmyun wasn’t surprised at all when he jumped at opportunity to get up when Luhan waved to them for help.

Maybe it was a soulmate thing, maybe it was just Joonmyun knowing a disaster waiting to happen when he saw one, but when Kyungsoo got up to use the bathroom and Chanyeol, too focused on not spilling his tray of drinks ran into each other, Joonmyun was already there. He almost sighed in relief when managed to balance the tray but then Chanyeol swayed again, for no visible reason, and one of the paper cups tipped, fell over and spilled all of its contents right in Kyungsoo’s face.

Everyone went still. Jongdae and Baekhyun were trying to hold their laughter and when it seemed Jongdae would finally give in, Minseok slapped a hand over his mouth, eyeing Kyungsoo’s murderous expression warily.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, pushed Chanyeol away and stomped to the bathroom.

When the door closed behind him, both Jongdae and Baekhyun burst out laughing, with Minseok snickering quietly as well. “Man,” Minseok said after a second, “I haven’t seen him this angry in months.”

Chanyeol quietly, slowly, banged his head against the table.

*

Kyungsoo came out quite a while later. They’d almost finished their food and Yixing had already been thinking of going to check up on him.

When Kyungsoo came to the table, he went right for Chanyeol. His expression was scarily calm and Joonmyun was very glad he wasn’t in Chanyeol’s place at that moment.

“Please,” Kyungsoo grit out, “Please tell me you don’t have any sparrows anywhere on your body.”

Chanyeol said, “Um,”

Baekhyun gasped.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, took another deep breath, turned on his heel and went out, slamming the door behind him.

Jongdae looked at the door, then at Chanyeol, then at the door again. “Did that really just happen?”

*

Chanyeol nearly broke down his door the next day. Joonmyun glanced at the flower clock with a sigh. Seven-thirty. Ironically, a Sunday as well. Joonmyun bit back all the snarky remarks about Chanyeol and his goddamn energy so early in the morning. The guy was probably having a crisis.

“I need, like - help. Yes, I need help.” Chanyeol rushed past him and to the kitchen, where he flopped on the first chair in his way. There were no bags of pastry this time and Joonmyun sighed again, but dragged himself to the kitchen and started the coffee maker and rummaged through the cabinets for cereal. 

“I’m pretty sure you meant to continue that sentence.” Chanyeol looked up from his intense stare-down with the floor. 

“I did.” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m… not sure what to do.”

Joonmyun slid a bowl to him. “About Kyungsoo? Why don’t you ask Yixing for his number, I’m sure he’ll give it to you.” 

“He already did, right after I went home.”

Joonmyun stopped fiddling with the milk carton. “What’s the problem then?”

Chanyeol worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “You know, when I was younger, I used to hide the sparrow. Mostly because it was easier to - I didn’t want people to make fun of me. I don’t know, really. I got to accept myself, at some point, obviously. And it helps that we’re not going to be in some weird, three-way relationship - not that there’s anything wrong with that! But, yeah.”

Joonmyun snorted. “You don’t have to be so politically correct with me, love, I know what you mean. And then?”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “And then… I met you. And I fell in love with you. In the, you know, not-wanting-in-your-pants way, and I’m so happy! You make me so happy, because you’re kind and smart and brave and so, so great. I kind of forgot about the second soulmark, because I got so used to you, to you being a constant part of my life. Actually, all I’m one hundred percent positive about right now is that I want us to continue to be - well, us. The way we are right now.”

Joonmyun put his coffee mug down. “You’re scared.”

Chanyeol looked straight at him. “I am so, so scared.”

“Come on,” Joonmyun said as he took both their coffee mugs in one hand and Chanyeol’s wrist in the other. “Everyone knows couches are way better for heart-to-hearts than a kitchen.”

*

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol said some twenty minutes later. They spent the time cuddling, with Joonmyun patiently waiting for Chanyeol to gather his thoughts. “You really are very important to me, you know that - but Kyungsoo doesn’t. I’m worried he’d get jealous or he’d want us to see each other less or that he wouldn’t like you. I wouldn’t be able to live with that, I know I won’t and Kyungsoo is going to have to go and I’ll hate myself that I made my own soulmate go even though it would’ve been for my other soulmate and you are absolutely worth it, and it wouldn’t be your fault, but-”

“Baby,” Joonmyun interrupted gently. He ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s messy hair. “You’re trying to break up a relationship that hasn’t even happened yet.”

“Yes, but-”

“No buts.” Joonmyun stopped him again. “You’re making Kyungsoo’s decisions for him, which is not fair to either of you. Did you know,” he went on when Chanyeol buried his face in Joonmyun’s neck. “When we first met, I freaked out and called Luhan. I was terrified you’d want from me the only thing I can’t give you, I thought you’d hate me and that we’ll only break each other’s hearts. Do you want to know what he told me?”

Chanyeol’s “what?” was muffled. Joonmyun tried not to coo out loud.

“He told me that I have a soulmate for a reason and that they are supposed to understand you. I’m not sure how much I believed him, honestly. I spent my whole life being judged left and right and why would you be different?”

Chanyeol lifted his head, finally, and looked at Joonmyun, slightly offended. “But I am.” 

“You are.” Joonmyun ruffled his hair. “But I didn’t know that back then, did I? And look how we turned out. Kyungsoo may not be the villain you make him, love. And even if he is, what do you have to lose? You’d still have me, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to lie, I’m scared, too. That no matter what you say now, he is your other half in way I can never be - I’m scared. But I trust you, you know? From now on, the only way is up.”

Chanyeol stared at him for a long while. “I… don’t know what I did to deserve you, really. Although, to be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t include the if-he-hurts-you speech.”

“Please,” Joonmyun snorted. “I’m classier than that. You’ll never know what I’ve done to him if he fucks up.”

Chanyeol laughed, and it was watery, but way more promising than his entire mood so far. He snuggled into Joonmyun again, coffee mugs cold and long forgotten.

“Hey, Joonmyun?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

*

“He what?” Joonmyun was trying very hard not to smile. Or laugh. Or possibly literally roll on the floor laughing. It would’ve been rude.

Chanyeol cringed. “He opened the door, stared at me for about half a second, then slammed it in my face. He gave an explicit little speech including various synonyms of “fucking asshole” and then proceeded to yell for five straight minutes how much of a bitch the soulmark is to hide under his costumes now.”

Joonmyun stared in amazement. “So, essentially, he told you to fuck off.”

“Well,” Chanyeol said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He did tell me to come back tomorrow evening with food. Spaghetti, specifically. He gave me the address of a take out place and everything.” 

“All of this while he was on the other side of the door?”

“Yup.”

Joonmyun couldn’t help it anymore. He laughed and Chanyeol glared at him. “Chanyeol, baby. You might have to consider the possibility that he’s a little… off?”

“Yixing said he sometimes gets into these moods. Weird moods - but he’s a good guy. Yixing, by the way,” and Chanyeol’s voice was almost whiny now, “Didn’t help me one bit. Not only that, but he laughed at me the entire way back.  _ And _ while Kyungsoo was yelling.”

“Wait, Yixing was with you?”

“Well, yeah.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Kyungsoo wouldn’t answer my texts, so I asked Yixing for advice and he kinda… dragged me there. Although, to be fair, I wasn’t that hard to convince.”

Joonmyun laughed. “Of course you weren’t. What are you going to do now?”

“I’m... going to go to him? With spaghetti?”

“You’re an idiot.” Joonmyun shook his head, and laughed again. He dislodged Chanyeol and got up, taking the cold coffee with him. “I do think you should bring him flowers, too, though. More coffee?”

Chanyeol nodded, although Joonmyun was sure his mind was far, far away from coffee.

*

“Joonmyun! Joonmyun, baby, help, please, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Chanyeol’s frenzied voice spilled through the phone’s speaker on the next day, right after Joonmyun had gotten home from work. 

Joonmyun sighed. “Calm down, please.” And a moment later, quieter, “I’m here.”

“So… I should get him flowers, right?”

“Right.” Joonmyun balanced the phone on his shoulder as he started on dinner. “Are you at the flower shop right now?”

There was the sound of wind on the other side and Joonmyun barely heard Chanyeol’s answer. “Almost. I looked up flowers last night and - you know, what they mean, but I don’t know if I should get him calla lilies or chrysanthemums or freesias. And if he even cares enough to know about them. I’m so lost.”

“Chanyeol, I’m pretty sure some of these don’t even grow at this time of the year.” Joonmyun settled the chopping board he was fiddling with and sat on the table. He took a deep breath. “Why don’t you get him roses?”

The line went silent for a long time, save for the wind. Then, Chanyeol quietly asked a, “Are you sure?”

Joonmyun turned to the rose clock and watched as it ticked it’s way past the rosebuds, the roses in bloom, the rosebuds again.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

 


	2. Epilogue

 

Joonmyun was extremely happy he drew Yixing’s name out of the Secret Santa hat. Yixing was not the best choice, that would’ve been Sehun - or Chanyeol - but Yixing was still better than Kyungsoo. Things were working out perfectly between him and Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo had been nothing but supportive, if a little confused, when Joonmyun and Chanyeol finally had the Conversation with him. Still, Joonmyun felt awkward around Kyungsoo - not enough to make their relationship weird, but enough.

The party, of course, was held in Joonmyun’s apartment. Partly because nobody else had the space or the desire to clean up after and partly because, over the years, it had been a home to all of his friends.

He had gotten Yixing a palm sized music box. When opened, a tiny pink ballerina came out and made her tiny plastic pirouettes to the song from the musical they had all attended all those months before. The first one. Joonmyun had the wooden lid engraved with a g clef on a wavy, blank staff.

Joonmyun was putting the last batch of cookies in when the doorbell rang. Of course it was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo first.

Chanyeol dragged in a giant, rectangular box; it had to be a painting. Kyungsoo was carrying an also impressive of size, but less easy to guess gift - it was wrapped like oversized candy. They were the first to be shoved under the christmas tree, along with Joonmyun’s silver wrapped music box.

The batch of cookies was just out of the oven when Tao - the last one - showed up.

“So,” Joonmyun started, already knowing the answer without even asking the question yet. “Food or presents first?”

There was a chorus of “Presents!”, mostly lead by Sehun and Yixing. Joonmyun bit back a smile.

“And cookies!” Tao added quickly, while he was hanging his coat. “Don’t think I didn’t smell them.”

“O-kay.” Sehun said, sitting cross-legged in front of the tree. He took the big candy-like thing Kyungsoo brought in. “Luhan.”

Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose. “Why don’t we just all find them ourselves? It would be more fun that way.”

“See!” Tao pointed an accusing finger in Sehun’s direction. “I’ve been telling you that for _years_.” To Kyungsoo, he smiled. “ _Thank you._ ”

After the initial mess that proceeded to happen around the Christmas tree, all of them made quick work on the wrapping paper - except for Luhan and Kyungsoo, who actually took the time to admire the actual wrapping. Luhan took out a giant, crocheted, white scarf with little gray g clefs sewn into the ends and gave Kyungsoo a giant hug; Sehun got a box full of sea salt dark chocolate bars from Luhan, who he proceeded to throw one of the bars at (he quickly went and got it back though - and told everyone who wanted a piece to fuck off.); Sehun had given Chanyeol a framed photo of him and Joonmyun - Joonmyun remembered the day well - they were cuddled on Chanyeol’s purple sofa after yet another romcom marathon with Sehun. Sehun had also taken the time to photoshop Kyungsoo’s face peeking out from every available surface. Joonmyun laughed until there were tears in his eyes.

Yixing loved the music box - he gave Joonmyun a big, wet kiss on the cheek that had Chanyeol giggling at Joonmyun’s disgusted expression. Tao had gotten Kyungsoo tickets for a ballet on ice performance, and he himself got a pair of cat eared headphones from Yixing.

Surprisingly, the potential painting ended up in Joonmyun’s lap. He already knew who it was from - Chanyeol was the only one left, and his hopeful glances couldn’t be mistaken for anything else, but Joonmyun still choked a little when he unwrapped the canvas. It really was a painting - of a tree. Only half of the trunk was drawn, with its branches taking most of the space. There were wild roses weaving around the visible part of the trunk and the biggest branch, all the way to where two sparrows were curled into one another. All of the flowers were still buds, except for those around the birds. They bloomed bright and pink and beautiful.

When he looked up, eyes blurry and unfocused, surprisingly, Kyungsoo’s smiling face was the first he saw, right before Chanyeol enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

Right at that moment Joonmyun wanted to laugh at himself for ever thinking Chanyeol might choose Kyungsoo over him. Chanyeol’s heart was so big - it was never meant for one person only.

And, honestly, Joonmyun’s wasn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, dear person who prompted this - I have no words to express how much I fell in love with the idea. I hope I did it justice. ♡  
> Also - [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQVvVhe6EPc), [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o-l20NAsI8) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgxWqDoLmtw) are the parts of a video trilogy on asexuality and aromanticism I found incredibly interesting, check it out if you want to~


End file.
